Language Brigade Wiki:WLB Gold/en
WLB Gold™ is the third of three special statuses you can receive as a Brigadier. You can reach it after obtaining WLB Bronze™ and WLB Silver™. Each of these means that you are an especially amazing WLB user, even more amazing than all the others (because all WLB members are amazing ♥). Bronze You will first become WLB Bronze™ member automatically after fulfilling the conditions stated below. Conditions * Is a Language Brigadier for at least 1 month ** Leaving cancels this condition ** Rejoining resets the "1 month" counter * Has 50 edits or more on the wiki, not counting the following namespaces: ** "User:", "Thread:" and "Board thread:" ** Any talk namespace ("Talk:", "Template talk:", ...) * Has completed or at least largely contributed to 1 translation/correction ** For both translations and corrections, request pages count ** For translations, translating a full WLB article also counts * Has still been active on the wiki in the past year ** Log actions (e.g. user avatar change) also count ** Joining the chat does not count Granting WLB Bronze™ will be granted by either the Standard-bearer or an administrator but will be granted to anyone who meets the above conditions. Silver After acquiring WLB Bronze™, the road for WLB Silver™ is open to you. WLB Silver™ is granted by Josep Maria Roca Peña, the wiki's Standard-bearer. Conditions * Has WLB Bronze™ for at least 1 month and still meets the conditions * Is a Language Brigadier for at least 3 months as above * Has 100 edits or more on the wiki, not counting the namespace as above * Has completed or at least largely contributed to 1 translation/correction as above Granting Meeting the above conditions does not mean you will automatically get WLB Silver™. WLB Silver™ is granted only by the wiki's Standard-bearer, Josep Maria Roca Peña, who chooses users from WLB Bronze™ to be awarded Silver™. Gold WLB Gold™ can only be awarded to WLB Silver™ members that are very outstanding ♪ It is granted by Yatalu. Conditions * Has WLB Silver™ for at least 1 month and still meets the conditions * Has 250 edits or more on the wiki, not counting the namespaces as above * Is an excellent user who constructively contributes to the WLB Granting WLB Gold™ can only be granted by Yatalu. As with Silver™, it will not necessarily be granted just by meeting the above conditions; it should be regarded as a sort of award for exceptional membership and is not a "right" once you have met the conditions. Retracting WLB Gold™, Silver™ and Bronze™ may be retracted in the following cases: * When wiki rules are broken (judged case-by-case) * When the above conditions are no longer met (always) * When the WLB Gold™ user is globally blocked (always) Additionally, if it is found that you asked or hinted to be awarded WLB Silver™ or Gold™, you will become ineligible of receiving any of the statuses. en Category:EN-English